Be my Princess
by Ejes
Summary: Kaimei High is organizing a prom. Clueless of what she implies by telling him this, Bossun hurts Himeko's feelings. But it looks like he could not be her only prince... 3-chapters-story !
1. Jun

_**Hi there ! That's Tory for you ! I was supposed to upload this story like ages before, but I had troubles with my computer, so... Sorry~**_

_**Here is our little plot : Kaimei High is organizing a prom. Clueless of her allusions, Bossun hurts Himeko's feelings. But it looks like he's not her only prince...**_

_**I remember you that Sket Dance doesn't belong to me ! Jun does, though =D**_

_**And I also remind you that English isn't my native language, I'm French, so please take this in consideration if you see weird sentences ^_^**_

* * *

' A prom ? What do you mean ? '

It was a hot summer day in the Sket Dan clubroom and Himeko just came in, rather excited.

' It means what it means ! The student council decided that we should have a prom since it will give us tons of unforgettable memories ! You can come only if you're accompanied, so... '

Himeko blushed a bit, nervously playing with her fingers, but Bossun, oblivious as always, didn't notice at all.

'Oh ... That means that I'll probably have to avoid Roman for a few times ... And I guess Saaya might ask me ... What a pain ... And how about you, Himeko ? Do you have anyone you're going with ?'

The embarrassment had now turned into a full rage. She glared at him with a cold look.

'Switch, do you already have a partner ?'

'Sorry, I already told someone I'd come with her. I thought you were...'

'But we're not.' interrupted Himeko.

On times like this, she would usually exchange conspirator looks with Bossun, trying to guess who Switch's partner could be. And they would conclude that it was Yuuki-san, because it would be the awkwardest combination ever.

But we weren't on times like this, Himeko feeling furious and humiliated, Bossun still clueless and wondering what was this sudden change of mood.

'Sorry, I guess I have to come home earlier today. See you tomorrow.'

She almost ran away, her eyes filling with tears, her heart throbbing in her chest. It's not that she couldn't explain what she was feeling, it was that she didn't want to. Especially because she hated him right now.

_You're such a jerk ! You're the worst ever !_.

Meanwhile, in the clubroom, Switch typed on his synthesizer.

'You know no delicacy at all'

'Eh ? Why ?'

And the girl kept running. She felt so bad, she hated the entire world. And maybe more. Lost in her dark thoughts, she bumped into someone.

'Oh, sorry miss, I didn't see... But ... Hime-chan ?'

Still angry, she gave the cold look at the one who could call her by such a nickname. But her anger melted away as she recognized him.

'Jun-kun ?

Jun was a boy from her school when she lived in Osaka. They were in the same class, and, if not best friends, they were still quite close.

'What a surprise to see you here !'

'I should be the one telling this ! I mean, this is my city, not yours ! '

'Are you trying to get rid of me even though we just met ?'

He started to laugh and she smiled, embarrassed.

'No, I didn't mean it that way...'

'I see you didn't change at all ! Still the same easily-embarrassed Hime-chan ! I see you dyed your hair ... You look even prettier, if possible.'

She was becoming redder and redder, but managed to laugh.

'You didn't change either... Still a womanizer ! But that's so much like you ! But what are you doing here, in this town ?'

'I just moved because of my father's work ... I guess I'll be living here for a few times. I'm going to transfer tomorrow to a nearby high school.'

'Ka...Kaimei High School ?'

'That's it ! How did you know ? Don't tell me it's your school !'

'Oh, that's so cool ! I'm so happy ! We'll be together at school !'

Her eyes shone with happiness. At that point, she totally forgot what happened before. She was just excited to introduce him to her friends.

She suddenly noticed he seemed embarrassed. That was not really his type, though.

'Jun-kun, are you okay ?'

'It's just that ... No, I should probably not say it ... We just met, it would be weird.'

'We didn't _just meet_. We met ages ago. Go on, you can tell me anything.'

'How should I put it ... I know we were still a bit young when you moved, but ... I've been really depressed when you left.'

'I was too. That was so sad...'

'No, I mean ... _Really_ depressed. I think ... I think I've liked you all this time ... And don't get me wrong. I do mean in the romantic way.'

Himeko froze. That was really sudden. Maybe too sudden for her.

'Sorry ! I knew I shouldn't have said it ... Now it will be awkward for the two of us ... I ruined it ! I'm so sorry ! And just to see how cute you are, you already must have a boyfriend...'

Ironically, this thought unfroze her. A boyfriend ? As if ! It wasn't like this red horned hairy caterpillar and her would be going out one day.

And she wouldn't go out with Switch either ! She added mentally quickly.

'The one apologizing should be me. Sorry, I was a bit surprised ... But no, no boyfriend ! They all run away because of my golden hair...'

She laughed, pretending to be embarrassed, but she was thinking 'and because I can break their bones'.

'Ne, Jun-kun, tomorrow, let me introduce you my friends. They're... Specials, but I guess you'll get along with them quite easily !'

'Sure ! I'd be glad to meet those who took care of my little Hime-chan for all along !'

Himeko smiled, a true smile. She realised that she missed him a lot. And, somewhere, deep inside, a devilish thought was telling her it was the best opportunity to make a certain someone jealous.

_And so, the next day..._

'Ah, there he is !'

Himeko was chatting with Bossun and Switch, on their way to school (they happened to meet on the road), but not telling them about Jun on purpose, when she suddenly saw him on the other side of the street and ran to him.

They talked a bit, stuff like 'So this is the d-day, right ?' or 'I was afraid I'd get late on my first day'. Himeko laughed at his jokes, hitting him (not with all her strength of course) when he teased her. And the boys were watching, waiting an explanation. Bossun felt annoyed to see her like this ... Why was that even bothering him, he wondered ?

'Jun-kun, let me introduce you to my friends ! Come here guys !'

And so, they came closer, Bossun with a suspicious look, Switch with his usual blank face.

'I'm so disappointed, Hime-chan !'

'Nice to meet you too ... May I ask you who exactly you are ?' Said Bossun with a vexed tone.

'Hey, Jun-kun, that's rude of you !'

'But ... When you told me you had friends, I thought there would be girls ! Aah, anyway ... Thanks for taking care of my little Hime-chan. I'm Jun Sakamoto.'

'Bossun' simply nodded the boy. 'How did you know Himeko ?'

'For those who might be interested, I'm Switch.'

'We were schoolmates when we were young.'

'No ? Nobody cares ?'

'Yeah, you have the same accent she has ... And why are you here ?'

'Is it going too far to ask you to pay attention to me ?'

'I just moved because of my dad's business. And I'm sorry to have somewhat ignored you, Switch-kun. My apologies.'

They went on chatting while walking - and I mean by that Switch and Jun speaking, Bossun sulking, Himeko wondering who she was supposed to talk to.

Jun wasn't in their class; he went to class A, and his class neighbour was a mysterious girl called Nagatani.

For two weeks he visited the Sket Dance clubroom daily, and usually hung out with Himeko a bit, to evoke memories. His relationship with Switch was quite good, with Bossun it was still a bit tense even though they could discuss quite normally, and with Himeko ... She was obviously falling for him. And even she didn't know whether those feelings were natural or just so that she would forget Bossun's unawareness.

But she still had fun with him, was happy to be alone with him, smiled when she talked about him.

And, at the end of those two weeks, she entered the clubroom, a huge smile drawn on her face.

'Jun-kun is going to be my partner for the prom !'

* * *

_**How will Bossun react to this ? Will he even react ? Will he tell her that it's impossible since... Jun is already HIS partner ? Find this out in the next chapter, released soon ! =D**_

_**And don't forget to leave a review, I'd love you even more ! **_


	2. The Prom

**Hey guys ! There's the next chapter ! First, I must confess, I lied : Bossun isn't gonna be Jun partner... Sorry ! xD**

**So there we are, this is the second chapter, the next one is going to be the last one. We'll get to know more about Jun this time !**

**Enjoy this as a Xmas present ! **

* * *

A silence followed Himeko's announcement. Switch kept his blank face, but he shortly looked at Bossun.

And Bossun ... He didn't know why, but he was quite angry at the news. Yet, he couldn't show it since she looked really happy.

-Really ? Congrats ! But isn't it dangerous ?

Himeko stared at him, fearing the lame joke.

-I mean, I'm sure you don't even know how to dance ! You'll crush his feet !

And, as if she wanted to prove she could do that, her feet crushed Bossun's.

-Are you stupid ? Of course I can dance ! And we'll have lessons ! But I'm a bit afraid for _your _partner. Not only will she have the shame of accompanying you (I hope you're going to pay her well for that), but furthermore, I bet that you'll be so stressed of doing a faux pas that you'll make your idiotic face, then fall, and probably push her in your fall so that she'd end on the buffet, ruining her dress. That's the kind of idiot you are.

-Who's an idiot ? Fool~

-Stupid !

-Yankee !

-Red Horned Caterpillar !

Bossun didn't know how to answer, so he suddenly laughed, soon followed by Himeko and Switch's artificial voice. That was the kind of friends they were.

_Later on the week_

'Quick, quick, slow ... Quick, quick, slow ... No, no, Onizuka, you're too fast. And you, Fujisaki, you're ramrod straight ! Just relax yourself ! And what's with that stupid look ?'

The dance teacher was a nice lady, but she noticed every detail and everyone had been corrected at least twice. And Bossun had the record of getting corrected the most, but, to his defence, his partner was Yabasawa. The not-so-thin girl had stepped on his foot five times, and he was scared of when the sixth time would come. He cast a desperate look at Himeko who was dancing with Dante and looked quite annoyed too. Classes were taught one by one, so the A class where Jun was wasn't with them.

Himeko caught the stress of her friend and giggled, showing him with her head their third friend.

Switch was dancing with Yuuki and the aura was gloomy. Switch's computer imposed a certain distance, and they exchanged murderous looks. Bossun smiled, amused and a bit frightened, then he decided to look at how others were doing.

Surprisingly, Roman was really good and she led her partner, Teppei like a pro.

Saaya was quite clumsy and stepped once on Otakura-kun, Kura-chan was just doing what she wanted to, Yagi was really concentrated on her feet and barely looked at Shinzou, the Captain was quietly smiling at Jougasaki who was blushing, and Quecchon was giving a cold look at Daimon, who had a stupid smile. And the others ... Well, it would be too long to describe each of them.

'Okay, it's over for today ! Good job, everyone ! Remember to look at the paper to know who will be your partner next time !'

Himeko was glad to go far away from Dante, and she wondered who she would be dancing with. Switch. It sounded fun ! And then she wondered who Bossun would be with... Saaya. A spark of jealousy lightened in her ... No, she couldn't be jealous, she didn't care ! Jun-kun was the one she would be dancing with at the prom. And she really liked him. Bossun had his chance, he lost it. She couldn't like forever a guy when she knew she had no chance.

'Hey, Himeko, can you tell me who's my next victim ?'

'Saaya...

Bossun looked a bit disappointed.

'I see ... I'm going to the clubroom with Switch, wanna come ?'

'Later, I'm meeting with Jun-kun right now !'

'Okay, later then !'

He waved his hand and quickly disappeared, dragging Switch along.

Jun was really curious about whom she danced with, and he then asked about everyone else. He was trying to memorise as many names as possible.

'Enough about me, what about you ? Who did you danced with ?'

'With that strange girl... Nagatani.'

'Really ? Nagatani-san is just so sweet ! You know, one day, we were doing some shopping with the girls and she was late, and when she came she brought dangos to apologise ! And another day, she registered me a TV show just because she knew I would be coming home late and miss it !'

'Eh ... She sure is a nice girl. She lent me her textbook yesterday because I wasn't really paying attention...'

They chit-chatted as they always did. He took her to a bakery, offering her a taiyaki. Then, when the clock rang six, he left to go to his swimming club. Himeko, in a good mood, came back to school to go to the club. She started opening the door when she heard Bossun saying her name. None of them had seen her, and she wondered if she should come in or not. In the end, she decided to go on eavesdropping.

'Himeko shouldn't be with a guy like that ! Doesn't she notice anything ?'

'Love is blind, I guess.'

'But to that extend ? He's just a good looking jerk ! And how could you call this Love ? She doesn't love him, how could she ? It's not like she could fall in love with this kind of guy !'

Himeko was furious. How could he mock her feelings ? Okay, Jun was a popular guy and it was true that an ex-yankee and an awesome guy would be a weird pair, but Bossun had no right to say this kind of thing.

'Have you sought everything you could on him ?'

'Yeah, here are what I found.'

'She would be furious if she found out ... And wouldn't believe us.'

'What do you propose ?'

'We have to get them separated. By any mean.'

Himeko opened violently the door, eyes filled with tears. Bossun always ended making her crying.

'Himeko ! I don't know what you heard, but that's not...'

'I heard enough of it, thank you. I'm happy to know that you think I shouldn't have the right to be happy and that you're ready to anything. But you know what ? I don't care. I'm happy, he is, and we are together. Your opinion doesn't interest me at all. But I think it will be better for you own security that you don't talk to me. Ever.'

She slammed the door and left as he tried to run after her, calling her. But she was faster. She came back home, told her mother 'If Bossun or Switch comes for me, tell them to go to hell. I guess we weren't made to be friends anyway.' and threw herself onto her bed, burying under the covers.

Days went by awkwardly. She didn't tell anyone why she wasn't talking to _them_ and neither did they. Jun was sorry for her and tried to comfort her the best he could – by putting funny drawings he drew in class in her shoe locker. That always made her smile.

She was eating with the Captain and Nagatani. Jun usually disappeared at lunch because he was eating with his mother. She bought her dress on a shopping day with the girls. She hung out every afternoon when she was supposed to have club activities. Jun's swimming club requested him a lot more now and she wasn't seeing him much, but the promise of the prom was making her heart beating faster.

And the prom was coming.

And the prom came.

The school decided that this day would be a holiday so she had plenty of time. She was at Captain's with some other girls, all helping each other on make up, dress up, and hairstyle. With her short hair, Himeko couldn't do much, but a bun, and Yabasawa curled her hair so that a few locks would escape the bun in a really pretty way.

Captain's mom called them at eight. She was driving them all at school, where their partner would be waiting for them.

And there they were. A wide mass of pheromones, joking around, making bets on which would be the prettiest.

Bossun and Switch noticed Himeko, and they shyly came to talk to her.

'Woah ... You look ... Beautiful.'

And she was. She had a blue bustier dress with a slightly puffy skirt, heels shoes that turned her silhouette to be really attractive, a necklace with blue stones and her makeup made a lot of guys notice how pretty her eyes were.

She started to smile at her friends ... Ex-friends. She then noticed Bossun's hand was injured.

'Thank you. What happened to your hand ? And who are your...'

'There you are, Bossun !'

Saaya's voice interrupted her as she ran towards Bossun, grabbing his arm. Himeko understood why Saaya wanted to keep her partner a secret. But Himeko was fine with that.

'Good evening then. I gotta find Jun.'

Bossun noticed she skipped the particle kun. But before he could think any further, Saaya took him to the party, abandoning Switch alone.

_I feel this evening is going to be lively_ he said without anybody listening.

Time was passing and Jun was nowhere to be seen. Himeko decided to walk a bit and to see if she could see him.

As she walked by a park, she remembered how many time she spent here with him. And she also remembered that it was where Bossun had accepted her and her terrifying personality. Yeah, this park held a lot of good memories, she thought as she sat on the swing.

A noise behind her made her turning over. Two people were hiding in the dark, exchanging sweet nothings and kissing. She smiled, thinking that, one day, she will probably too exchange sweet nothings and kisses with Jun. That was funny, this guy looked a bit like him.

_No_. Not a bit. He looked like his perfect twin.

_It was him._

* * *

**Yeah, you can insult Jun... But please don't insult me ;A; [Seriously, I'm joking but don't do it, uh ?]**

**Remember to leave a review, I accept anonymous ones too, I'm always happy to know that I'm read and to know what you think.**

**See ya for the last chapter ! =D**


	3. Truth

_Hi~ Happy New Year ! I hope you guys have had wonderful Christmas Holiday I had the 7 seasons of Doctor Who, I'm just so happy!_

_I'm giving you a last present : the third and last chapter of "Be My Princess" ! Looks like Jun wasn't the Prince he appeared to be... Then, who might be asking who to be his Princess ? I guess you know (and perhaps you knew all along), but still, enjoy !_

* * *

In front of her, Sakamoto Jun, flirting with a girl that wasn't her.

He noticed her and looked embarrassed. His girl looked at Himeko then at him.

'What's the matter ? Do you know her, Jun ?'

'Jun ... We... Were supposed ... The prom...'

He looked stunned.

'You mean the ball is today ?'

'Yeah, but ... That's not the important point, I'd say...'

She was blemishing, and if she weren't sitting on the swing, no doubt she would have fallen on her knees.

'Who ... Who is this girl ? What does that mean ?'

The girl looked at her, a contemptuous look.

'Did you really think you would be his only one ? Jun goes with everyone he wants. He's like a hunter, you know, and we're all glad to be his prey, fufu~'

'_All _? But when...'

'Himeko, let me explain...'

'Yeah, I'd be glad to know what you have to say.'

'You know I've always been a ladies man. This is my nature.'

'Let me guess. You never eat with your mother at lunch.'

'No.'

'And the swimming club ?'

'I barely know how to swim.'

'Come on, girl, you never knew ? Usually, he throws his girlfriends away as soon as they had done _it_. Don't tell me he said cute stuff like 'I've always liked you' or 'You're the only one' ? He did ? And you fell for it ?'

'Mina, enough said. Keep quiet now.'

'As you wish. I thought it would better for her to know.'

He took a step forward.

'You know, Himeko ... Even though I forgot it was tonight, I wouldn't have come to the prom.'

'I guessed so. Looks like you were too _busy_.'

'It's not that. Look carefully at me.'

And then, she saw it. It was invisible while he was in the dark, but now, clearly, she could see it. A black eye.

'What happened ?'

She couldn't help but feeling worried.

'Your friend, Bossun ... He saw me today with a girl and he hit me as strong as he could, telling me that if he ever saw me near you again, he would make sure my life becomes hell. Honestly, with his red horns, he was scary... I can have every girl I want, so I guess I could make an exception for you... I need to stay awesome and good-looking to be popular.'

Disgust. That was how she was feeling. He sounded so full of himself. She giggled as she noticed something.

'I guess you have been a really good friend. But nothing else. I'm not even sure I was really in love ...But thank you. You made me realize that my place is with my best friends. And that I should never doubt them. Good evening, Jun, Mina.'

She left, not even knowing if she was angry, sad, both or neither. She was lost, and yet, she felt she has always known it. He was a terrible swimmer. His mother had always been traveling all over the world and never stayed long at home.

She reached the school entrance. Switch was gone ; Yuuki-san must have arrived. She was walking toward the entrance, when she saw a silhouette she could recognize between all - even without this horned cap. And, suddenly, she burst into tears. He came closer, embraced her.

'I'm sorry. I guess you found him ... I don't really know if we should have told you or not.

'I don't know myself ... I wouldn't have believed you I guess ... But how did you know ?

'I asked Switch about ... Well, you know. He found that he changed of school almost every year and that he had dozens of girlfriends each time ... I don't know how he found out this, though. But I must confess I somehow knew before.'

'Really ?'

'Yeah. Whenever you weren't around, he flirted with girls. Even with Remi-sensei ! (But Chuu-san reminded him his place). And even if you were there, he was looking at girls'... Breasts or skirts. Sorry. I should have told you.'

'Nah, it's okay. He had always been this kind of guy, I should have know. And to know you've hit him ... Just for my sake ... That makes me really happy. Thank you, Bossun.'

Bossun tenderly smiled at her.

'Hey, Switch's princess has arrived, but I haven't seen her yet. Shall we go ?'

'What about ... Saaya ?'

'Oh, she got angry at me, saying she couldn't believe I accepted her invitation, and that my place was with you, not with her.'

Himeko laughed.

'Seriously, that girl...'

'It's time to see the mysterious princess ! And what about you ? Will you be my princess for tonight ?'

She cleaned a bit the makeup than ran when she was crying and took the hand he was offering her.

'With pleasure.'

And so Himeko finally discovered the prom, where everyone was having fun. In the end, they didn't know who could be Switch's partner as Yuuki-san was with Dante, but Himeko discovered with delight that Momoka was here too, in her prettiest outfit.

It was a prom she would never forget. On this day, she lost someone dear only to discover that in the eyes of her true prince, she would be the only princess on this world.

* * *

_And there we are ! I'm always a bit sad to publish the end of a story but it kinda allows me to write another! I don't know if the next one will be based on Sket Dance, but I hope you'll read it if it is !_

_Thank you so much for reading those three chapters, I hoped you liked it._

_But who could be Switch's princess ? Leave a comment if you think you know, or just if you want to review the story. That would make me really happy (^_^)~*_


End file.
